


'Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs if you lied between my hips in the backseat

by fadingmoonlight



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, and has never seen, juyeon has a crush, might update this as the fic goes on, on a boy he met online, online game, that's basically the whole thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingmoonlight/pseuds/fadingmoonlight
Summary: “Maybe if we run him over then you won’t have to worry about feelings anymore.”“You don’t even know what he looks like.”“Neither do you, but didn’t stop you from catching feelings from a stranger you met on the Internet. Did it?”There was a short pause, no one daring to interact in fear of getting caught in the argument. That’s it, until Juyeon spoke again.“No running over anyone, or anything for that matter.”“Fine. But if a deer gets in our way, it’s on fucking sight.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 38





	'Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs if you lied between my hips in the backseat

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first time writing for the boyz so i hope the characters aren’t too far off to what their personalities really are.
> 
> title taken from ‘roman holiday’ by halsey.

The sound of the keyboard being roughly smashed by Juyeon’s gigantic hands filled the space between them for the first ten minutes before the boy let out a loud sigh and shut his laptop. Hard.

Sangyeon had deemed him a threat to technology long ago but he still got surprised at his recklessly when handling any sort of device. Proof A: his phone’s cracked screen. Proof B: the coffee machine he punched because he grabbed it when it was still hot.

“I see that last assignment is going well, huh?” Sangyeon took a sip from his coffee, staring at his friend’s sprawled body over the table, a groan falling out his lips before looking at Sangyeon for a few seconds and dropping his head on the table again. “We’re in public, Juyeon.”

“Who cares anymore? I’ve been working on this for what feels like an eternity and I’m still nowhere done so allow me to be a bit dramatic here, hyung,” Juyeon whined, dragging his hands along the table to grab the cake Sangyeon had ordered for him when he had arrived and hadn’t bothered enough to spare a glance, too engrossed on his work to notice his surroundings. Sangyeon was an 87% sure at some point Juyeon had uttered some satanic spell while cursing himself for choosing biochemistry as his major.

The younger of the two mouthed a _thank you_ as he munched on the sweet dessert, disgusting Sangyeon in the process. The boy had lost all sense of his surroundings, not even caring anymore about his image; if anyone were to see him like this people would immediately start talking about the third-year biochemistry major everyone had a crush on being gross in public, but he had reached a point where the only thing he cared about was finished this assignment which essentially meant being done with school which meant vacation which meant he could go on that road trip he and his friends had been planning for months. He would never admit out loud, but it was the only thing that kept him going. _Figuratively_.

“Okay, let me see what you have so far,” Juyeon was about to complain when Sangyeon had already grabbed his laptop, which was surprisingly fine after he had practically smashed it close, and made his way through his laptop like it was his own, “I’m sure you’re being overdramatic and you’re almost done.”

Juyeon sighed in response, watching Sangyeon open several files that _were not_ his final assignment before opening the right one. “No offense, hyung, but what do you know about lipid and lipoproteins?” Juyeon asked, attentively staring at Sangyeon who did not even spare a glance at him to respond, “More than you probably think.”

Juyeon just nodded, taking the response as valid as any other would have been, and quietly sipped on his coffee while Sangyeon read through pages of useless information nobody would use on their daily life. The older took a cup of coffee and 2/3 of his cake to finish reading what he had so far (which was _more_ than enough to get a good grade, but Juyeon was just too exigent) before throwing some unasked (but not unappreciated) feedback.

“Based on my limited knowledge about the subject, I think it’s pretty good. You have done a great job so far and I’m sure the, I hope, little is left to finish it’s gonna be the cherry on top.”

Juyeon couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. Sangyeon had always had a way with words and bringing people up so it was easy for him to point out the good in things.

“Oh, and the ‘n’ key isn’t working.”

“Goddamnit.”

-

Two hours later (of which he had spent a good 15 minutes trying to fix the broken key before he discovered he just had to press just a bit harder than usual) he was finally done with his assignment. Sangyeon had left earlier to go get ice cream with some first year he tutors to celebrate the end of the school year. Juyeon didn’t dare to bring up the fact that Sangyeon was lactose intolerant.

He read through the document one last time before sending it to his professor, not giving him a chance to overthink and try to change the whole thing last minute. The voice inside his head told him that it wouldn’t be the first time, but he chose to ignore it, too overjoyed to dwell it.

By the time he left the café he had been in for at least six hours the sun was already setting, the soothing sunlight bleeding into darkness. But that was what Juyeon liked, the noise of the people eager to go home after a long day of work, the streetlights illuminating the dark streets, the local businesses closing for the day.

Even though he had a car, Juyeon enjoyed walking to places, especially at night, when they were near his apartment. Thankfully, the café he (and his friends) frequented was just a few blocks away from his place so he would go for a walk every now and then and he get a coffee along the way. And annoy Jacob during his shift, but mainly for the coffee.

The walk back to his apartment was too short for his liking. But the disappointment died down when he realized what time it was and practically ran all the way upstairs, almost tripping after trying to skip three steps at once. He hastily opened the door and took his shoes off, throwing a small greeting to Hyunjae, who was on the kitchen and just shouted a _you better help me when you finish talking to that boy_ before going back to washing dishes.

Juyeon pulled his laptop out his bag before throwing it to the bed and missing. He would pick it up later. He looked at the clock while he waited for his laptop to turn on. 9:08 pm. He was late but not too late so that was something at least.

He immediately punched his password, the _n_ key working surprisingly fine now before he opened the private chat he looked forward to every day and seeing he had a new message.

**_hwall.leo09 (9:01 pm)_ **

_hey :)_

Juyeon smiled at the smiley face. Kinda redundant if you ask him.

**_visuallee (9:09 pm)_ **

_hey!_

_srry just got home_

**_hwall.leo09 (9:10 pm)_ **

_its fine lol_

_was revising while waiting for ur reply n e ways_

**_visuallee (9:10 pm)_ **

_oh, you were waiting for me to reply_

_cute_

_right, how’s that last final going?_

**_hwall.leo09 (9:12 pm)_ **

_dont think so highly of urself_

_im just used to talking to u_

_id like to say great but don’t wanna jinx it so im gg w good!_

**_visuallee (9:13 pm)_ **

_glad to hear that :)_

_so, how was your day?_

They continued chatting for about an hour, Hwall telling him about how his friends had dragged him out his dorm to play a match of volleyball since none of them had nothing to do that day and how his friend Eric had ditched them because he had a date and Juyeon complaining about the project he had spent most of the time finishing before Hwall had to leave to study for his last final (even though he had ended up admitting he probably was just gonna lie in bed and play candy crush), claiming it to be _the last gate of Hell_ before he was done with school, at least for a few weeks. Juyeon sent him one last text wishing him good luck before logging off for the night.

It had become part of his routine to chat with Hwall at 9 pm every day. They had met playing an online game and somehow they had hit it off right from the start, asking for a way to contact the other before the game ended. They had agreed on using a private chat, not wanting to reveal too much information about themselves right off the bat. Even after months of talking they still haven’t revealed much about each other, at least not stuff that could be used to find who the other is. Juyeon didn’t know Hwall’s real name or what he studied, or his age for that matter. He had mentioned he was a first-year but Juyeon couldn’t be sure about his age just from that. He knew, somehow, that Hwall enjoyed singing and dancing (much like Juyeon), had an unhealthy obsession with coffee and his favorite movie was _The Devil wears Prada_ . He still remembers the first time Hwall mentioned his passion for that movie, the message still saved in his favorites even after three months. Ever since that moment, Juyeon not only had found out Hwall was a big fan of fashion but also that he won’t stop pestering him until he watches the movie, constantly telling him that, one day, he will go to his apartment and make him go through the whole movie because, as he claimed, it’s a _cinematic masterpiece_. Juyeon never has the guts to tell him that’s exactly what he wants.

It’s been so long since they started talking that he had developed a teeny tiny crush on the other boy. It took him a long time to admit it to himself, always denying it because it just felt too surreal for him to have a crush on someone he had never met in person but sometimes life worked that way. So here was now, looking at his laptop’s screen, a red dot next to Hwall’s profile now, indicating he had logged off and he will have to wait for the next day to talk to him. But he was fine with that for now, not wanting to rush things and make Hwall uncomfortable and ruin things with him. Things were just fine the way they are now. He is not even so sure he could meet him in person if he tried too.

He ran his hands through his hair before turning off his laptop, keeping those thoughts on the back of his head again. He had pondered the consequences of asking Hwall to meet in person several times, always coming to close to taking that step but never daring to have the guts and just do it.

When he came out of his room he found the sight of Jaehyun turned around on the couch, the TV on and playing one of those animes he liked so much, a sly grin plastered on his face, “You took your sweet time talking to that guy, had to the all the chores by myself,” the older pouted for two seconds before smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Juyeon paid him no mind and instead opted for changing the topic, making his way over to the couch and taking the remote from Jaehyun’s hand, “Have you heard from Sangyeon?”

He wasn’t staring at Jaehyun when he asked but he could _hear_ how the pout regained its position on his face as he turned around, wrapping his arms around Juyeon’s own and resting his head on his shoulder like he had got used to it after all these months, “He said he’s on his way. Might a take a while, though.”

Juyeon just nodded and continued scrolling through the different channels, Jaehyun only trying to snatch the remote off his hand twice before desisting, too tired to put up with it otherwise he would have started a war.

They, Sangyeon, Jaehyun and himself, had been living together for over a year already. Juyeon had met the other two boys in dance club, both boys claiming him as their mentee as soon as they saw him dance for the first time and since then they have always been attached to the hip.Sangyeon was the oldest and therefore the first one to graduate, but he still managed to keep in touch and visit them every so often on the dance studio. Juyeon was by himself after Jaehyun graduated and moved in with Sangyeon, forcing himself to make new friends. Anybody on his shoes would have started to hang out with people his age, but he got easily wrapped around Haknyeon and Sunwoo’s fingers, two underclassmen who had recently joined the dance team. Slowly, they became close enough for Juyeon to bring them along to what was then Sangyeon and Jaehyun’s apartment, who welcomed them with open arms because they loved having people around. Then there was Jacob, who had a short-lived relationship with Sangyeon for a few weeks before they decided they were better off as friends but continued hanging out with them even after the breakup. That was basically his friend group.

Juyeon didn’t move in with them until his second year, when his parents had to move out the country because of work. Thankfully Sangyeon still had a spare room left and happily offered it to him. Even to this day he remembers the “party” his friends threw for him (even though it was just a regular hang out with the others but with alcohol involved, Sangyeon making sure to keep it away from the two youngest like the responsible adult he was) and the warm feeling in his chest arises again.

He looked over to the side and saw Jaehyun asleep already, his eyes shut and snoring ever so lightly. His first instinct was ruffling the older’s hair but when Jaehyun shifted on him he retrieved his hand back to its original position, not wanting to disturb him in his sleep. He knew how much he had been working he past few days and how much he needed to rest.

Even though Jaehyun, and Sangyeon too, could be a pain in the ass sometimes, Juyeon was grateful to have them with him. He had always been someone who cherished friends, so he was particularly excited about the road trip they were planning to do all together; it would be their first trip together.

He tried his best to stay awake while he waited for Sangyeon to arrive home, but his eyes just felt too heavy and he promised himself he would just close them for a few minutes, but he immediately fell into deep slumber with the thought of exciting adventures to come in his mind.

When Sangyeon arrived not even fifteen minutes later he found the two boys sleeping on the couch, the tv still on, and he couldn’t help the soft smile that drew on his face.


End file.
